custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm a Princess?! Journey to the Lyrick Kingdom!!
I'm a Princess?! Journey to the Lyrick Kingdom!! is the 20th episode of Barney Hunters. It aired on January 25th, 2017.. Plot After finding out that a classic collection tape is somewhere in a castle, Hope travels to the Lyrick Studios office and discovers a portal to a new world, where she finds out where her uncle Richard has been the whole time and an incredible secret that leaves her speechless... Summary Hope polishes and shines her room, with Barney's help. Hope is glad to have the day off from school the next day which gives her plenty of time to try out all the tapes she's found so far. Barney reminds her that nobody except her aunt and uncle know she's a Barney Hunter and it's a record that her whole family hasn't found out yet. Hope decides to ask Barney about the Lyrick Kingdom and what life was like there, he still wishes he knew the princess more. Dazing, Hope gives him a peanut butter hoho to help him get out of it and starts "It's Time for Counting" to help her get over her fears over people making fun of her for loving nursery rhymes. The next day, Hope receives a hint from a mysterious messenger that their next tape should be in a castle. Barney knows, and they travel to Irving by train yet again. While looking through her uncle's office once again, Hope discovers a secret door that her uncle never told her about, her Crystal Heart glows and shines and Hope uses it for the keyhole. The door opens, and Hope falls in to the world and Barney falls in with her.... Hope lands in some flowers and is discovered by a kingdom page. Hope is brought to the king, revealing himself to be .... Hope's uncle Richard!! Hope hugs her long thought dead uncle, and tells him how much she's missed him, and asks if he was alive in the Lyrick Kingdom why he didn't tell her anything when she was four. Richard reveals that he wanted to wait until she was a Barney Hunter to reveal everything to her, and reveals that when he died his body and soul went to the Lyrick Kingdom where he became king, he wanted Hope's cousin to take over the company but instead refused to. Hope promises if she takes over the company she'll make things right again with everything that happened sixteen years ago and give what everyone wants. Richard mentions that the building has long been abandoned, but Barney appears and he explains that with his powers, they've been able to get in to the building. Richard almost sends her home but since she's slowly getting used to being a princess she is allowed to explore the kingdom. Meanwhile, in the HiT Circus, Cyrus is confronted by Risque about how he's slowly turning in to a goody goody. Cyrus shouts at her that he is not becoming a goody goody that he will get the Crystal Heart and get the Lyrick Kingdom in to his hands once and for all. Hope discovers the massively stocked kitchen and decides to make her favorite child hood recipe, Munchy Crunchy Honey cakes. Hope makes them in to bear shapes like how she remembered her uncle doing them when she was a child. Barney asks why, Hope remembers a time when a kid bullied her about loving Barney and this was one of the last things she and her uncle did before he died. But now that she's found out he's alive, she can make them again. The kingdom then goes under threat as Cyrus appears. Hope transforms and then appears outside of the castle to fight Cyrus. Given a crown, Hope becomes a princess and it temporarily upgrades her Crystal Star Wand. Cyrus brings out a monster, MagiNegi, and Hope fights it and uses her new power "Golden Healing Princess" and defeats the monster while receiving the tape "Barney's Musical Magical Adventure" and falls out from the sky with Richard catching her. Hope merely collapses and goes back to her Barney Hunter form to her civilian clothes. When she wakes up she finds herself in a princess sized bedroom, and receives a present from her uncle, a magic key that can take her anywhere with a simple spell. Hope asks how she can go home with it and Barney tells her that a spell can take her home. Hope shouts the spell and is transported home. Hope wonders more about her new found royalty and wishes she could find out more... Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes